To increase data storage and retrieval performance, many digital linear magnetic tape recording systems utilize multi-head, multi-channel fixed head structures with narrowed recording gaps and track widths so that many linear data tracks may be achieved on a tape medium of predetermined width. Reliable verification of data is implemented using heads capable of “read while write.” Tape substrates are also being made thinner with increased tape lengths in small diameter packages.
Head positioning optical servo systems are employed to position a read and/or write head in a magnetic tape system over a selected track of data; these systems are generally referred to as laser-guided magnetic recording (LGMR) systems. Misalignment between the read/write head and the data track may cause data errors during read back and data loss on adjacent tracks during writing.
To ensure a working head positioning optical servo system (including read while write) and also magnetic tape cartridge interchange capability the optical servo system should be aligned with the magnetic read/write head during its manufacture and prior to shipment to an end-user.